


沉船

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa





	1. Chapter 1

1.2

入秋了，天有些冷。曹文忙起来的时候几天几夜不回家，他也忙。两人很久没好好坐下来吃顿饭了。钟奕炖了一锅羊肉山药汤，鲜嫩的羊肉用文火煮烂，山药去膻去腻，软软糯糯，咬一口便要碎了。曹文嗅到香味，抽了抽鼻子：“做什么？”

钟奕盛了一碗过来：“小心烫。”

曹文看他小心端着碗沿，一放下赶紧捏自己耳垂的模样，身上系着围裙，头发垂下遮住目光，和八年前并无二致。

皱了皱眉：“一起坐下吃吧。”

钟奕连忙回头拿了另一把汤匙，两人对着一只海碗呼噜呼噜吃了半天，身上骤暖。

曹文琢磨着设计图问他：“你有什么想法？”

钟奕凑过去看：“要造一条大船吗？”

“对。徐平发现他不管怎么做都在这格格不入，没人瞧得起他，没人容得下他。他活不下去啊，他得死。他伤心绝望地上了这艘船，以为终于离开了这鬼地方，但其实谁也出不去。就像榴莲里面的小燕、阿芬，她们以为赚够钱回家就没事了，但其实谁也没离开过香港。香港这个烙印会一辈子带在她身上。我觉得这个点很好，嗯，很好！”

曹文一旦讲起自己的电影，就陷入一种半疯魔的痴迷状态。他扒了几口饭继续道：“主人公最终走到一条狭路上，风雨交加之夜，沉船而死，很有悲剧的美感。”他自我欣赏了半日，问钟奕：“你觉得呢？”

钟奕崇拜地望着他：“当然很好。”

曹文一笑，他笑起来所有眉纹都舒展了，在经年紧张焦虑的节奏中难得有一丝欢愉。

转而曹文不知想到了什么，风和日丽骤变狂风暴雨，他恶狠狠地骂道：“张博那个龟孙子，一个劲给我偷工减料，我让他给我造一艘大船，你看他给我做的什么？！”

曹文扔出一张破铜烂铁的照片：“说什么经费不够，经费不够找老孙啊！老孙干嘛吃的，我是监制吗？什么都找我，那都别干了！给他一千万就给我整这么一堆玩意，早知道我他妈自己干！” 

曹文气急败坏地骂着，他情绪很不稳，好的时候对人很好，坏的时候又没人受得了。这些年，他的片子一部部扑，票房惨淡，口碑更是惨不忍睹。人人都忘了曾经的“天才导演”，只看到现在的“烂片之王”。他急于证明自己，却是越急越坏，恶性循环，脾气也暴躁易怒起来。

钟奕劝道：“他们也很难。”

“谁不难？难就不做了？”曹文抽着烟手发抖。

钟奕想了想：“也许可以换一个方案，做一条舟。”

“不行！”曹文很执着：“这是一场盛大的祭！主人公要有悲壮感，只能沉船，沉舟算什么！”

钟奕不好再说：“总有办法的，别急。”他盘算着自己那还有多少钱，到时也一起给老孙吧。最好也别让这位知道。

钟奕收拾了碗筷，曹文又继续研究他的设计图，房间里烟雾缭绕，怎么改都不满意。

夜深了，钟奕没法洗澡，只能用水洗了头。换了睡衣躺在床上，朦朦胧胧间，有人爬了上来。脱上衣脱裤子的声音，腰带坠在地上发出一声沉闷的响。钟奕挪了挪身子，曹文仰面躺下。两人各怀心事，钟奕背对着他，仍能感受到男人强大的存在感，火炉子一般。他把脚伸出被子，蜷缩起脚趾透透气。

曹文闻到他头发上的香气，心里盘算着钱的事情，搂过他的腰来。

钟奕心里怦怦乱跳，两人已经很久没在一起了，他有些不习惯。如今不比前些年，他怨他，他亦力不从心，两人之间生出了许多疏远和矛盾。曹文想着事情，大手以一种惯例色｀情的手法揉｀捏他的屁股。粗糙的掌心抚摸他的时候是无意识的，仿佛他与生俱来就是他的，任他怎么摸怎么捏。他这种理所当然的霸道和滑头让人无可奈何。

钟奕被他摸到敏感处，忍不住哼了一声。曹文听到声音，黑暗里转头看他。钟奕带着点无奈又羞赧的神色回视，曹文笑了一声。

想要，就得自己来拿。钟奕深谙男人那点见不得人的心思，微微抬身，让那双手更方便深入的作祟。被猥亵的快感窸窸窣窣在内心鼓动，燥热的身体，黏腻的汗液，钟奕羞恼地抱着男人一只胳膊磨蹭。只是阈值被一再调高，他怎么都吃不到糖，无济于事地在他身上索求罢了。曹文饶有趣味地看着他的人，在外面乏味可陈的一张脸，此刻活色生香欲求不满地渴望着自己，让他由衷地自信心爆棚，欲｀望不用碰就立了起来。

钟奕眼里都要溢出水来了，头发汗湿散乱，满脸湿漉漉地抬头，轻轻叫了他一声：“老师……”

曹文感觉脑子里有根弦啪的一声崩断，他猛地提起钟奕压在床头上，双腿分开，摆好姿势便挺身没入，挤进了他的身体里。钟奕挣扎着叫着：“痛、痛！”

他拿枕头砸他，曹文呵呵笑着：“小东西。”

钟奕呼呼喘着气，浑身酥软地跌在男人怀里，嘴巴被强吻，口腔里满是熟悉的烟草味道。男人躁动不安地在他身上动作，他不得不承受着对方凶猛的动作，在狂风浪潮中沉沉浮浮。

深夜的大床被摇晃得发出咯吱咯吱的声响，男人做得太狠，钟奕勾着他的脖颈，一次次地撞在床头上。他羞愤地瞪他，男人笑着用手护住他的头。

两人律动着，曹文情热地道：“来吧，你来做徐平。我要你。”

钟奕头昏眼花，挣扎着推他：“不、不要了……”

曹文怒道：“不行！你要的，你必须要。”

这世上，他就是他的。没有他，他是谁？

钟奕说不出话，曹文蛮横地挤进他的身体里，闷头撞击他的脆弱，他无法承受地挣扎呻吟，几欲哭泣。男人用一张网把他绑在身边，离开他，他是谁？离开他，他连表情都做不了。

“听话。”

“我要你。”

男人诱哄的声音如同魔咒，敲打在他的灵魂上。他不得不接受，不得不敞开身体接纳他，好的坏的，夹带着恩情，他没有权力拒绝。

男人最终喷射在他的身体里，钟奕脸上湿漉漉的，不知道是汗水还是泪水。

曹文从他身上下来，点了一支烟。这个夜晚就这么过了。


	2. Chapter 2

1.9

曹文回过身，看到身后立着的钟奕。不知道他什么时候出现的，也不知道他在这呆了多久。青年站在清辉洒满的林间，月光照在他脸上清冷朦胧，一滴泪就那样静静地滑过脸庞流了下来。

曹文的心蓦地被攥紧了，好像有人握着心脏一下一下用石锤敲击的钝痛。这种感觉太陌生，陌生到他有点懵。钟奕从来不哭的。

他很少能看到钟奕过激的情绪，或者说，除了拍戏，钟奕都很平静。早两年，钟奕的眼睛还会说话，天真的、仰慕的、痴情的……一览无遗都倒映在那汪秋水中。他的眼睛有温度，他抬起头盈盈望着你，你就会浑身发烫，心头火热，把持不住地想得到他。不过曹文一向将这种情绪掩饰得很好，他喜欢压抑自己，延迟得久一些，将这份喜欢酝酿得足够浓郁。

在钟奕刚认识他的时候，他就已经是这样狡猾的上位者。他太知道自己要什么，太知道自己能不能得到了，他看穿了钟奕内心的脆弱，却从没过他答案。他们什么都没说，就那样在一起了。他曾以为他们不用说，不用说彼此就能明白，然而今天方尧的告白，彻底撕碎了这些年的假象，他真的爱他吗？

这种念头在看到他衬衫口红印的时候有，在他带回陌生衣物的时候有，在他忙自己的事好长时间都没找他的时候也有。他一点点失望，一点点心冷，到后来，他也学会了视而不见。在他们事业巅峰的时候，曹文几乎无往不利，全世界都仿佛发现了一个宝藏，他们吹嘘着这个天才导演，展望着他前所未有光明的未来，他们甚至扒出许多以前没有发现的遗珠，那些从不被主流青睐的作品忽然有一天被当作教科书解读，那些以往得过的国外奖项重新被翻出来，成为他最显赫的简历；那个带着强烈个人风格的男人被一度封神，为此无数人为他撰写了感人至深的故事……

那个时期，被巨大的能量场如此认可，连曹文都信了。他是天才，是的，他是。他不回家，他每天都在膨胀、虚度、浪费自己。那时候的作品是迷失的，他一味追求大制作，高难度的特效和更庞大的战争场面，每天都在烧钱。他不仅征服世界，他还想撬起地球，他差点抱着火箭杀进银河系。他觉得自己有无穷大的能量，然后开始了一次比一次惨痛的滑铁卢教训。

他变了，两人的感情也在变。一个人的爱情很长，不只有甜如蜜糖的时候，更多的是平淡无味的相处和麻木遗忘的冷待。曹文忙的时候，他们好几个月不见面。曹文来找他的时候，他们又会同居一段时间。爱情允许人开小差，允许波浪线起伏，允许远远近近绝对自由。他们互相猜疑着，互相桎梏着。到最后，钟奕的眼睛越来越冷，他只能在里面看到寒气。

如今一行清泪从那人的脸庞落下来，却是烫的，烫得他辗转反侧，夜不能寐起来。震撼，钟奕带给他的是巨大的震撼。他没想到那么平静的钟奕会哭。在震撼之余，他还有点沾沾自喜。喜的是钟奕是爱他的，他不这么坏，他还没这么爱他！

在喜悦之余又有些后悔，后悔不该让他哭的。眼泪珠子砸进心里，砸得他心沉甸甸的。方尧住在外面屋子，听得到他的呼吸，月光从校舍的窗户漏进来，他总想着那个仓皇逃去的背影，那个眼泪滑过脸庞的瞬间。想得心痒难耐，抓耳挠腮，他蓦然起身，披上大衣到外面去。

外面月光也冷，比想象中冷多了。天地间混沌一片，弥漫着清雾，他摸着黑来到一处帐篷旁。

太冷了，他掀开帐篷钻了进去。

青年侧着身躺在里面，眉头微蹙，清冷的睡脸，枕头上不知何时洇湿了一片。潮湿、温凉，曹文的心一下子就软了。

男人的大手抚摸上他的脸颊，掌心粗糙、温热，无限留恋地滑过脸庞，又以手背轻轻在腮上刮了两下，像摩挲小动物，粗鲁中带着温柔。

摸完了不够，他还俯身亲吻那被泪水浸润的花朵般的唇。唇瓣微启，吐露着芬芳，唇是柔软的，呼吸也是香甜的，引诱他情不自禁地深入，撬开他的牙关，勾住柔软的舌，吮`吸舔弄。连津液也是甜的，他想不到会这么甜！他不是没有品尝过他，在家里，在床上，在任何一个他想要的地方，钟奕很少拒绝他。尝得多了，钟奕便成了衣服上的饭粒子，失去了他的趣味。而在今天，他刚刚哭过的梨花带雨的夜晚，外面夜深露重，万籁俱寂，偶尔几声狗吠在山村里回荡，他忽然是那么贴近他、了解他。

他是他的，他也是爱他的，他从没有离开过他。这让他热血沸腾。

他的动作开始变得粗鲁、疯狂，他控制不住地想要更多，想要所有！他循着灵魂深处那点甜和身下的人缠绵、深吻、纠缠不休！而钟奕就在这几乎窒息的疯狂中醒了过来，他猛地坐起身，推开他，以一种戒备又警惕的姿态看着他。

这很像八年前的那个晚上，燥热的夏夜，拍也拍不完的蚊子，闷热潮湿的蚊帐里，他钻了进来。

不同的是，那时候的钟奕是紧张、害怕，对未知事物的恐惧，还有一种莫名忐忑的欣喜。

现在，只有敌意。

当曹文看到那双眼睛里只剩下冷冰冰的寒气，冷得他受不住的时候，他瞬间被点燃了。

他强硬地将钟奕扑倒，去吻他的嘴，钟奕躲闪不及，一下打在他脸上。

“反了天了！”曹文的脾气上来。

钟奕退缩着：“您别这样……”

“你是我的人，我想怎样就怎样。”

听，他又在宣扬他的霸王言论了。你不去招惹他，给他自由；他反过来就招惹你。哪有这样的人，哪有这么可恨的人啊？

钟奕无动于衷，曹文碰他一下，他就躲开；摸一下，他就抵触；想要抱他，他挣扎着要往外跑。

男人捞着腰将他摔回帐篷里，压在身下。热热的吐息贴着耳根送进去：“我和他什么都没有。”

钟奕一怔，男人狡猾地笑出声。黑夜里男人的眼睛贼亮，笑声更可恶。

然后，钟奕的衣裳便被撕开了，先是贴身的上衣，接着是繁琐的裤子。腰带被扯得叮铃哐啷，鞋子被扒下来。钟奕一面挣扎一面和他抢，体力悬殊抢也抢不过。被抓着脚踝扯下袜子的时候，他一条腿被男人扛在肩膀上，已经凌乱得不成样子。他恨啊，他恨他，他被捞着腰屁股翘起做出屈辱姿势的时候，他多么想死。

曹文撩起他的衬衫下摆，呸得在手心吐了口唾沫。囫囵吞枣的，来不及有任何前戏，灼热发硬的热杵抵着凉飕飕的屁股尖，钟奕不合作地一次次挣扎又爬起，争斗之中，钟奕急了，一巴掌掴在男人脸上，从耳际到脸，登时划了一道深深的口子，全迸出血珠子。

曹文不理，拖住他的腰胯，匆促润滑了两下，圆润硕大的龟｀头就那样蛮横地挤了进去。

钟奕撑不住倒在地上，痛得浑身颤栗。他一个劲地打摆子，身体发紧，曹文热血沸腾，没头苍蝇似的在里面冲锋陷阵，就像仓促地吞咽了几口，屁股在里面大开大合地抽｀插两下，攀上高峰，缴械了。两人浑身湿透，一身的汗。

钟奕咬住唇，身体绷得不能再紧。曹文看着他汗迹连连的后颈，没动。两人一起倒在被褥里，潮湿黏腻地抱在一起，曹文扯过他的大衣来连人带自己一起包住，也没有什么原因的，他贴上去吻了吻他的后颈，叫了一声：“老婆。”

钟奕彻底怔住了，他挣动了两下，想回头看，没想到身体里的硬物在摩擦下明显又膨胀了几分，霎时脸色通红。

不过是餐前甜点，怎么能够？一切都是饮鸩止渴。曹文把控着他的腰，一次次地捣进去，每次都戳到关键位置，又深又重。

他的声音变调了，身体发烫了。后面又黏又湿恋恋不舍地缠着男人。爱情就是这么神奇，前一秒打死都不愿意的事，后一秒就舍身忘死地去奉献了。

钟奕被扭曲着身子掰开一条腿，下`身仿佛都要被捣烂，沉甸甸的囊袋迅猛有力地拍打着他的屁股，晃成白花花的一片肉。男人迫不及待地：“太久没碰你了，忍着点儿。”

男人的劲很大，身体被贯穿，被抽｀插的触感太过真实，撞击的声音太过粘稠，隔着被子都像能听见。假想的幻听刺激得身子越发绞紧，裹弄嘬咬，销魂蚀骨。而男人便越发激动，几乎死在他身上。这才是天和地的震荡，人和人的媾和！钟奕呼吸不畅，气息喘喘，只能眼巴巴地看着他，控制不住地呻吟。

曹文眼睛发亮，笑着：“别叫，小心他们听见。”

钟奕慌忙咬住嘴唇，眼里湿得不成样子。曹文心中爱怜，搂过来吻他。

两人连战三场，这口气才顺了过来。到后来，强｀奸就变成了和奸，钟奕失去了立场，也就任他为所欲为，好好地饱餐了一顿。

两人一起歇下来，静静躺着，曹文抽了一根烟。半响，扭过他的下巴。

“我还是不是你老师？”

钟奕闭上眼，颤抖着：“是。”

曹文欣慰道：“你知道就好，要乖乖听话。”

钟奕埋在他胸膛前，曹文抱着他光裸的身子。

“您爱我吗？”

“爱。”

“您……”

只爱我吗？

他没勇气问出来，曹文似乎感觉到什么，亲吻他的额头。

“别想些有的没的。徐平的角色还是你来做，方尧做不了。”

一念之间，他和方尧的位置又互换了。

如此荒唐。

 

抽完烟，曹文搂着钟奕在帐篷里睡觉。两人太长时间没在一起，刚刚又经历了一场激烈的性事，十分温存甜蜜。

曹文嗅着他身上潮湿的香气，是一种情欲过后每个毛孔都浸透了舒展开来的体香。

他贴着脖颈深吸了一口：“好香。”

钟奕闭着眼睛没动。

“用的家里的沐浴乳？”

“嗯。”

“不错，以后都用这味道。”

“……”

曹文搂着他赤裸潮湿的身子，全身的皮肤也像张开了毛孔和他亲吻，薄薄的一层汗，温热柔腻的触感，大手落在上面便啪得一下吸住了，严丝合缝。他吻着他发尾那处肌肤，灵魂深处的颤栗像过电一样皮肤底下炸开，男人的手抚摸着他身体，紧实的大腿，起了一层绒毛的臀尖，潮热湿滑的私处，一手粘腻的浊液散发着浓烈的味道。钟奕呼吸粗重，睫毛抖得厉害，但他什么都没说，任由那双手逡巡往上揪住了一颗乳头。他蜷缩起身子，拱起脊背抵开他：“你还不回去吗？”

“回去？回哪儿？”

钟奕看了他一眼，明知故问，曹文低低地笑。天蒙蒙亮，还有个人在办公室那边等他。

“我留在这吧。”

“不行。”

早上让人看到他从他帐篷里出来，像什么话。

曹文耍赖，钻进被窝里。钟奕轻叫一声，慌乱挣扎：“别、别，不要！”

被玩肿的那颗乳.头已经落入高温湿热的口腔里，男人似乎偏爱疼爱一方，嘬咬吸`吮，尽管那颗乳.头已经被他玩弄得过于大了，硕大的乳尖被吮得近乎透明，吸破了一般拉扯着，他也不放手。钟奕痛得呻吟，拼命地捶他。

外面天寒地冻，荒郊野岭，他又不敢大声喊，眼里都蕴满眼泪了，恨得在他受伤的耳根咬了一口。

“你走不走？”

曹文吸嗦着乳`头，在那变大了的粉红色乳晕上结结实实亲了一口：“给我保护好，晚上我还来。”

钟奕狠狠推他：“快走。”

天即将大亮，村里的鸡都要叫了，他才送走这痴缠了一夜的人。

昏昏沉沉睡了没一会便起床开工，穿衣服的时候胸特别疼，再柔软的衣料也无法掩盖它的敏感，好像变得更大了。Amy看他一脸萎靡的样子，瞬间顿悟：“你……”

钟奕无力应答，Amy把他拉到后面。

“天哪！”

钟奕很丧：“不要说话，让我清静一会。”

Amy喜上眉梢：“亲爱的，你终于熬出头了！”


	3. Chapter 3

3.5&3.6

这样想着，月光底下，曹文的身影就出现在了面前。月光幽幽，无限浪漫。

钟奕慌忙看向身后，曹文拦住他的去路：“去哪？”

“你怎么在这？”他两腿发软，话都说不利落了。

“人都散了。”

是啊，不知不觉月上中天，他还在这里瞎转，都不知道时间过得是那样快。

“我要回去了。”

钟奕低头往前走，曹文大手一拨将他推得退后。

钟奕疑问地看向他。

曹文微微一笑，一手拿了只杜蕾斯，用牙齿慢慢咬开。

那东西什么时候到了他身上？钟奕全身的毛都竖了起来。

“你干什么？”

钟奕如临大敌，挣扎着往外跑。曹文叼着那只套子笑，一拨腰又将他逼回原地。

反复几次，逗小动物一样，钟奕濒临崩溃：“你到底要怎么样！”

曹文一把扛起尖叫的爱人往琴房走去。

 

曹文一路扛着钟奕进了阁楼，刚把人放下，钟奕夺门而出。曹文拦着人的腰把他扔门里去了，两人力量悬殊，曹文抓他就像抓小鸡崽。钟奕后退着贴在墙上，急了：“不行，不能在这！”

曹文歪着头笑：“那在哪？”

钟奕气急败坏：“你知道这是哪吗？”

这是片场，这是两人拍戏的片场，方才他们还在这里讨论剧情，在镜头下演绎着别人的人生。现在就只是他和他了。这里虽然黑压压的一片，但他能感觉到周围有几千几百双的眼睛在看着他。床是眼睛，墙是眼睛，拍摄的设备是眼睛，静默的灯架是眼睛，连他们身上穿着的戏服都是眼睛。四面八方的眼睛监视着他们，而曹文就是要在这几千几百双眼睛的监视下干他。

曹文扯了扯衣领，喉头燥热，一颗一颗解着自己衣服的扣子。那双黑色深邃的眼眸发着危险的光，盯着他就像盯着自己身下的猎物。钟奕一步步贴近门口，被他抓着头发掼到墙上，扭着胳膊反剪身体，压制着一把撕破身下的裤子。

钟奕高亢地叫了一声，意识到这声音是会传出去的，又拼命压抑住。两腿不断地发抖，大力地挣扎着。曹文箍着他的身体，温热的身躯，柔韧的腰肢如活鱼一般在他怀里挣动，只会引发他更深处的欲念。这么多天了，他像高傲的天鹅一般不让摸、不让碰，安静美好地站在那里，不远不近地吊着他，撩得他心头火热。现在好不容易落到他手里，还会让他有机会逃走么？

黑暗里只听“呲啦”一声，钟奕大腿内侧的布料不翼而飞。温热细腻的肌肤直接与空气接触，顿时起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。冰冷的空气如小冰棱子在肌肤上跳舞着。钟奕拼命夹着双腿，仍挡不住曹文的暴力。倾轧下来的力量如洪水猛兽将他扑倒，他从来不知道曹文的力量会如此之大，一点反抗的机会都没有。大腿内侧的那道口子被撕大，半块布料吊在空中，如同一块破布门帘。钟奕忍着羞耻，脸颊贴着冰冷的墙壁急促地喘息。曹文按着他的脖子，往下急迫地撕掉布料，这下连遮羞的门帘都没有了，半只屁股被暴露在空气中，后门彻底成了一个孔洞。

曹文犹觉不足，抓着他的内裤暴力一扯，钟奕呜咽地叫了一声。那叫声太惨，直接戳曹文的心窝子。大腿更是抖得不成样子，浑身都在颤栗。曹文捞着他的腰贴紧，强迫他与自己接吻。强势野蛮的男性气息不经他的允许钻入他的口腔，近乎粗暴的舔舐夺去了他的呼吸，津液交换发出偌大的濡湿声响，来不及吞咽的就溢出在嘴边。曹文掐得他的下巴有些痛，钟奕倔强地挣了一挣，引来更大的反噬。而男人的手也没闲着，脱不了他的裤子就粗暴地往下扯，布料勒着青年的大腿露出整个屁股来。

男人用一只手给自己戴上套子，迫使青年翘起屁股，剥开内裤的缝隙往里面挤。太痛了，钟奕皱着眉哼都哼不出声，只能用湿漉漉的大眼睛看着他。浑身发抖，身体紧绷着不肯松一松。曹文呸地吐了口唾沫涂抹在套子上，亲了钟奕一口，将自己的性｀器再度塞入那销魂蚀骨之地。性｀器一点一点往里挤，便如曹文一步一步侵入他的心脏，钟奕承受不了地哭出声。两人太久没做，他身体太敏感，一碰他就哆嗦，一摸他就要呻吟。身体的每个细胞都在欢快叫嚣着欢迎曹文的入侵。而他们又是做惯了的，这些年，曹文不仅教他拍戏，还教了他太多的东西，包括熟悉彼此的身体。曹文是他第一个人，也是唯一一个。他最了解他的脆弱之处，知道用什么办法在最短的时间里瓦解他的意志。

曹文蹲下来，对着青年的穴｀口吐了口唾沫，手指涂抹揉按着插入两指进去扩张。钟奕呜呜地叫，缩动着屁股躲他的手指。他啪地拍了下他的屁股，强硬地掰开青年的臀缝，对着那个黏湿粉红的穴｀口舔吻上去，钟奕霎时疯了一般地挣扎起来，他掰着穴｀口，大力地舔舐吮`吸，伸进手指去抽｀插，直到将里面的穴肉舔得又湿又软，钟奕结实柔韧的大腿发着淫光，屁股摇成一荡接一荡的肉波。呻吟的叫声变了调，身体酥软得化成一滩春水。从入侵的那一刻开始，异物一点一点充盈填塞着钟奕的身体，他就受不了了。结合的部位仿佛着魔一样，每侵入一分都能令他的灵魂为之颤抖，下面更像泛滥了一样，极速的分泌体液，又被体液润滑，深入到更幽秘的地界。

他抽泣着，在男人狂野的亲吻中喊着：“不要，不要……”而这只能引发男人更狂热的对待。有多久没碰他了？曹文想，他想不起来了。只是这一次，与以往的许多次都有点不同，他有些失控，他像打桩一样撞击着钟奕，只用身体和他的身体对话。撞得两片布料翻飞，阴囊拍打着他的会阴，耻毛磨砺着黏湿的穴｀口。里面热得仿佛都要化掉，心底涌上来一股很奇怪的感觉，一点酸涩、一点仓惶和重燃激情的欣喜，让他迫不及待拥紧钟奕，拥得再紧些。而身体却在疯狂地交`合，两个人都有点疯了，做得越来越猛烈，越来越顺畅，不留余地地燃烧尽最后一丝热情。钟奕被操得几乎晕厥过去，还是用两只大眼睛看他，腿软得站不住，被曹文捞住腰笑：“忍着点。”

空气变得炙热，屋子里温暖如春。时间的旷野那么大，而没有人知道他们在这里做什么。内裤被拉扯得变形，曹文直接撕爆，咬住爱人的下唇，屁股抽动紧缩，双双交叠着一起发泄了出来。套子破了，精｀液淋淋漓漓从钟奕的大腿滑下，曹文叫了他一声：“宝贝。”

钟奕掉过身子来，两人头抵着头，青年柔顺地环着他的脖子。曹文捧着他濡湿的面颊，刚从高｀潮爬下来急促潮湿的鼻息，红肿的嘴唇都如此让人心动，眼泪水混合着睫毛，忽闪忽闪地在他掌心里跳动。青年散发着极大的性吸引力和魅力，都要飞到他心里面来了。曹文一腔热血无处发散，只能珍重地吻一吻他，再吻一吻他。

那一晚，他们又做了很多次。楼下的服装堆里、椅子上、楼梯地板，最后一次甚至在钢琴盖上，面对着窗外，曹文大力地在他身体里顶送抽｀插，钟奕一面提心吊胆唯恐别人发现一面被撞击地呻吟出声，只想当下就那么死了，也好过被这冤家如此磋磨。

月亮西落，只剩下一个惨白的影子。凌晨有鸡啼鸣，大山上彩霞遍布，划下一片余辉。曹文将钟奕抱起，轻轻放在小床上。他自己和衣躺上去，吻吻爱人的脸颊，觉得不够，又吻吻嘴唇，爱怜不止。

 

日上三竿，钟奕还在那张小床上睡着。两眼泪痕，嘴唇红肿，衣服被蹂躏得破败不堪。他蜷着身子睡，上衣还好，下`身简直惨不忍睹。碎成几片的布料纠缠得勒在他的大腿上，后面彻底变成一个大洞，露出整个雪白的屁股，内裤蹂躏成条还挂在他一条腿上。

嫩白的脚丫子，如贝壳般圆润可爱的脚趾从裤腿里伸出来，蜷缩着，昭示着主人的不安。曹文坐在一米之外的椅子上抽烟，观赏着他的“缪斯”。钟奕慢慢从睡梦中醒来，头脑发胀，浑身无力，四肢的关节仿佛被碾碎了重新拆卸过，从骨子里蔓延出一股钝痛。他睁开眼睛，朦朦胧胧地就看到一个人坐在那里。梦里他正在和刘育良颠倒乾坤，潜意识知道那不对，可就是控制不了。隐隐觉得自己是徐平，安慰自己说徐平就是和老刘在一起的，但也不对，他明明是钟奕啊，那和钟奕在一起的是谁？他睁着眼睛，有些分不清眼前的人是刘育良还是曹文。

曹文抽了口烟道：“醒了？”

钟奕想说话，刚出声就被他那过分沙哑的嗓音吓着了。

曹文笑，叼着烟给他倒了一杯水。钟奕借着他的手咕咚咕咚喝了几口，方才缓过劲来。屋子里不冷，身上略微披了件衣裳，但屁股冻得厉害，他看了看自己身上，就知道这是曹文的恶趣味了。

他皱眉思索着，坐在床上发呆。想不清他和曹文怎么滚到一起了。就这么轻易让他得逞了，以后要怎么办呢？该以什么样的面目面对他呢？正胡思乱想着，冰凉的唇上微微一热，他被曹文突袭了。他瞪着眼睛看着他，爱人睡眼惺忪的样子太过可爱，曹文一笑，覆上他的唇还要纠缠。钟奕一巴掌推过去，正好打在男人脸上。

“啪”的一声，清脆响亮。曹文立马就愣住了。钟奕慌不迭地摸他的脸，察看他的伤势，唬得三魂去了两魂半，想要补救也不知道怎么补救。

曹文匪夷所思地看着他，钟奕愧疚地低下头。然而挨打的严师摇身一变，方才还是冷峻的面容，这会又笑嘻嘻地凑上前来，钟奕气得转身：“您活该的。”

曹文搂着爱人的腰，脑袋埋在他脖颈间，闻着他身上温软芳香的气息，咬着耳垂道：“起来，换上衣服。”

“去哪？”钟奕疑惑道。

“去玩。”

曹文说去玩，那是真的去玩。钟奕从方才就疑惑，已经临近中午了，剧组怎么还没开工。这里除了他们也一个人都没有。

钟奕匆匆穿上曹文给的衣服，起身的时候腰酸腿疼，被曹文直接抱下床来。两人都换上现实里的衣服，衬衣、西装、大衣，十分时髦。钟奕穿了件白色毛衣打底，外面灰色休闲西装包裹着紧俏的身材，弯腰穿鞋子的时候屁股格外挺翘，曹文在一旁抽烟看着，伸出手虚虚描绘着那饱满紧实的弧度，回味昨夜销魂的触感。钟奕回过头，看到的就是男人猥琐的笑意和赤裸裸的视奸，那样的坦荡与享受。他仿佛不知羞耻为何物，钟奕却承受不了，他慌忙穿上大衣，对曹文说：“好了。”


	4. Chapter 4

5.9  
那晚他做了一个梦，梦到钟奕躺在他身边，被一个陌生男人从后面捣进来。钟奕呻吟着，眼巴巴地望着他，脸上是很痛苦的样子。而他也在冲锋着，按着一个人的头，不知道是方尧还是别的什么人，一下比一下狠地猛烈撞击着。他们四人、两对，就这么并排做着。他每捣进去一次，都幻想着是捣进钟奕的身体，钟奕的身体很软、很湿，紧紧地包裹着他。而钟奕也在幻想着他冲进来，又凶又猛。他们此起彼伏，高声吟叫。每一次冲锋都迎合着对方的紧缩，另外两人的感觉已经渐渐远去，这世上好像是只剩下他们两人，钟奕正在被自己粗鲁又野蛮地操干着。钟奕想要伸手抓住他，而曹文不作声，就那么看着他，看着这个人，淫荡、快乐，愉悦又痛苦地到达高潮，而且是在别人的身下。他嫉妒地发了疯。

 

7.9

他一动，便是风驰电掣，如饿狼扑倒猎物，将钟奕拧着胳膊掼在洗手台上。房间的灯在这一刻突然灭掉，四周一片漆黑。钟奕吃痛，吓了一跳，刚要反抗，男人粗鲁凶猛的吻便侵袭而来。曹文不给他任何机会，一手捏着他的下颌，撬开他的牙关便攻城略地，熟悉的烟草味道冲进鼻子，舌头被攫住纠缠吮/吸。大量的津液流出来，发出濡湿可怕的声响。

男人揉着他的身子像揉进骨血里，全身每一处肌肤都在欢呼叫嚣。钟奕像一只鸟在他身下扑腾挣扎。片刻间，钟奕的衣服都被他揉散了。而曹文依旧凶狠地箍着他，钟奕放大的瞳孔里是男人绝望的目光，曹文撕碎他的睡袍，从下摆伸进手去扯他的内裤，两瓣臀.肉被他捏得又痛又酸，浑身被他摸得酸软发胀。男人的气息无孔不入地钻进来，好像要侵入到他的身体里，被他占据，全身都沾染上他的气息。

钟奕高叫着“不要、不要”，声音都撕扯喊哑了，曹文也不管。从电闪雷鸣的厮杀到风雨缠绵的纠缠，不过一瞬间。两个人在局促的浴室里肉搏，身体摩擦着身体，呼吸混合着呼吸。热气腾腾，剑拔弩张。擦枪走火下，两人的状态不言而喻。曹文扯下钟奕的内裤就要蛮上，钟奕惊得一声叫，先哭了。

两人一动，彼此硬着的下.身摩擦到，钟奕更觉得可耻。方才，他竟然什么都没想，就有反应了。只是被稍加逗弄，就引发他的欲.念。他真是恨自己！


	5. Chapter 5

终章

而屏幕下面的钟奕，脸色通红。男人舔吻着他的敏感地带，一点点剥落着内裤，在镜头带到他大腿内侧的时候，曹文含住了他的下身。他嘤咛一声，这个混蛋，那时候了，还想着要和他做！

高热的口腔包裹着他，钟奕下半身几乎都酥掉了。他的身体旷了那么久，一上来就是这么强烈的刺激，他受不了。而男人根本不管，握着他，给他做深喉。他哭叫起来，挣扎着，双腿蹬着男人的肩，而他被男人禁锢在座椅上，只能看到下方的头颅动着，腰肢疯狂打着摆子，没两下就丢了出来。

曹文没想到他这么快，吞咽了精液。震撼的电流裹挟着两人，彼此都能看到眼中的欲望。钟奕哽咽哭着，曹文吻住了他。两人热烈吻着，难解难分。曹文脱他的衣裳，钟奕也去脱他的，两人脱得差不多，抱紧了。钟奕又后怕开来：“不、不能在这……”

曹文箭在弦上，这次不能让他跑掉了。

“不，就在这里！”

“曹文！”

电影上还放着他呢！那么大的徐平，就在上面看着他呢！随时都有可能闯进来人，他在搞什么！

曹文撕他的衣服，把他脱光了，用大衣裹着光裸的躯体。吻他、亲他，没头没脑地摩挲他。钟奕被吻得连连败退，连内裤都被扯下来了。男人怒张的阴茎顶着他，肉臀陷在大手里，被他揉着掐着，揉得他心都乱了。而心里仍然有一根弦绷着，让他无法放开，推拒着他：“不行、不行……”

曹文没办法，从裤兜里掏出一只小盒，咬着打开，里面蹦出一点光亮。曹文捡起来，亲吻他的手指，钻石的光在黑暗中一闪，他用嘴巴给他套上了一枚戒指。钟奕傻傻愣着，忘记了哭，曹文说：“连夜跑到原来那个店买的，可能不一样，但是最大的了。”

硕大的一颗钻石，毫无审美的眼光，压在指头上还挺沉。这都什么和什么嘛！

“真丑。”

曹文舔吻着他的手心，濡湿了每根手指，连戒指里的缝隙都不放过。这情景煽情得脸都发红，钟奕发着抖，躲不开，他的心都要被他攻破了！

曹文低笑着说：“我不相信婚姻，但你是个例外。”

他抬起头，专注地：“老婆，我已经给你了，你也给我吧。”

钟奕眨巴着眼睛，滚落一滴眼泪。

“怎么又哭了？”

曹文心疼地不得了，用手擦他的眼泪，又吻他的眼泪。而下身却没那么听话了，抓住了机会，握紧他的腰肢，龟头就一点点地往里钻，钟奕喊着：“疼……”

曹文连忙停住：“怎么了？很痛吗？”

钟奕娇气地点头：“嗯……”

曹文真的有点慌了，刚才口交的时候都已经给他舔过了，怎么还会疼。

钟奕喘息着：“你慢点……”

“好，我慢点。”

像被温水煮着，两人身上滚烫，却什么都不能做。钟奕身体很紧、很热，每往里进一点，都箍得他紧一分。而进去的那部分，被四面八方的媚肉嘬咬着，又令他销魂蚀骨。曹文急色又心疼，放着这么一块大蛋糕，却不知道怎么吃。真是捧在手里怕碎了，含在嘴里怕化了。钟奕又娇气得不行，一直嚷嚷着疼，直到最后磨进去，两人都折腾出了一身汗。

曹文彻底插进来了，巨大的阳具撑在他的身体里。男人的阴毛摩擦着他的穴口，完完全全地填充着他。钟奕小声抽泣着，在这一刻，曹文也不敢动，只是亲他。钟奕一呼吸，想张口骂他，下身的内嬖就自发地收缩嘬咬，吓得他也不敢动。两人都不动，曹文看着怀里的人，呼吸粗重，只是插入，他竟然就觉得心理上的满足感胜过了一切。

这是一种奇妙的感觉，从不曾有的，心里眼里，只有他一个人就满足的感觉。只要钟奕，只要他一人，就足够了。以前，他怎么还能分出心思想别人呢？

两人唇舌交缠着，太久了，曹文也不动，钟奕浑身发热，磨蹭着他。

曹文打了几个问号：“怎么？”

钟奕忍着羞耻：“曹文。”

曹文突然很馋他那声称呼：“叫老师。”

钟奕小声地叫：“老师……”

不叫还好，一叫身体里的孽物又大了。他有多久没这么叫他了，男人馋得不得了，得了这句就犹如灌了蜜糖，心花怒放地握着腰肢，深深地往里一顶。

“不……啊……”

他伸长了腰肢，攀着男人的躯体，失控地叫出来。男人粗长可观的性器，顶得他又酥又麻。贲张的阳具上筋络分明，摩擦着粉嫩的内嬖，两瓣臀肉被捏成了各种形状，又深又重地顶进去。每一次插入男人都用足了劲，像一头优雅的豹子，缓慢地、沉重地干着他。

钟奕高声吟叫着，他什么都顾不得了，男人的温柔向他袭来，比以往的很多次都能够让他激动。滚烫肉刃破开紧致湿滑的后穴，一寸一寸直插到根部，只是一次插入，钟奕就感觉快要高潮了。淫浪的后穴更是恨不得挽留他的翕张着，绵软的身子被他干得上下颠簸，狭窄的座椅，只容许两人小范围的动作，一不小心就会翻下去。

钟奕的双臂抱着男人脖颈，娇憨的吟叫发着甜腻的气息，他潮湿的脸庞就靠在男人颈边，半个身子都挂在他身上，任他欺负侵犯。

“老师……啊……轻点……”

“宝贝，你真是太敏感了。”

“不要……再进来了……嗯啊……”

两人多长时间没在一起了，曹文等他适应好了，就放开了胃口。男人强悍的臂膀稳稳地托住他的身躯，挺动腰杆，猛烈地动作着。粗大的阴茎越凿越深，娇嫩的后穴也不断从深处分泌出液体，两人连接的地方疯狂抽动着，越来越湿，越来越急。每一次男人的性器都整根没入他的体内，每次也都是用足了劲，又深又猛。两人一下下地交媾着，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在臀上，发出可耻的声响。

而钟奕还在叫，叫得曹文激动得不行，欲火暴涨，抓着他疯狂顶送。钟奕紧紧抱着爱人的身躯，仰着头，闭着眼睛，全身都透着一种情欲的粉色。黏腻的汗顺着两人紧贴的身躯滑落下来，曹文望着他：“老婆，我爱你。”

“嗯……嗯……我也爱你……”

他全部为他打开来，从他身上寻求快感的样子，真美。他怎么会认为薛回得到他了呢？他一碰他，就知道，没人得到过他。除了他，谁也不能碰他，谁也不能看到他现在的样子。

曹文深深吻着钟奕的唇，两人一边干一边吻，没一会钟奕又泄了一次。

“够了，不要了。”

钟奕躲开他的吻，湿润的眉眼往上看，正好看到两人在大屏幕上接吻的画面。徐平和刘育良在钢琴旁接吻，钟奕头皮一麻，曹文换了个姿势，又凶猛地顶了进来。

“不要了，呜……”

他们在看着他，徐平在看着他！他怎么总是要做这种事，在这么多双眼睛下干他！

放大的屏幕就在他的头顶，曹文每深入进去，后面徐平的声音放出来，都让他格外敏感。徐平和刘育良在接吻，徐平和刘育良在吵架，徐平和刘育良滚到了床上，在这种双重的刺激下，他的感官都被混淆了，他感觉自己就是徐平，曹文就是老刘。他们交缠在一起，后背酥酥麻麻，浑身连连发颤，里面顶得又痛又舒服。他崩溃地叫了起来：“老师，老师……”

“宝贝，你都把我叫硬了。”

“呜呜……”

“叫老公。”

“不要……”

“怎么总是不要？”曹文坐在座椅上，次次干到最深，撞得他夹紧了自己。钟奕全身光裸地颤动着，吞咽着阴茎，上下耸动着臀，迎接着男人可怕又猛烈的操干。两人分都分不开，钟奕只能被迫坐在他胯间摇摆着腰肢，一次又一次地喊他：“停啊，停下来。”

而男人置若罔闻，黏湿的交合在厅里越来越热，啪啪的声响大得吓人。钟奕感觉里面干得有些疼了，男人控制不住力道，得到甜头就想要更多，窒息般的快感把他逼得直哭：“老师，轻点，轻点啊……”

“叫老公。”

“你好讨厌！”

“叫老公，轻点。”

钟奕埋在他肩上，抽泣地叫：“不要、不要……呜呜……老公抱抱……”

而他根本就没有轻！

男人疯了似的抽插，凶猛地顶动，似乎要把他撕碎、嚼烂，吞咽到肚子里。他挣扎哭喊着，抬高着臀躲避着男人的进攻。而曹文紧紧地箍着他，昂扬贲张的性器破开绵软的内嬖钻进去，连续不断地戳刺着他的骚点。曹文叼住他的乳头，钟奕挺着身子高叫着，下身被撞得淫水泛滥，一波接一波的快感将他送上灭顶的高潮。持续的射精让他动情地痉挛着，全身带起一阵甜美的震颤，里面又湿又热，爽得曹文也喷射在他体内。

糟糕，没有戴套。

曹文皱着眉头，抠挖着他后穴。钟奕腰肢酸软得提都提不起劲，眼角都发红了，后穴慢慢引导出精液，黏腻的液体顺着大腿往下流。曹文脑子一嗡，就要再来。钟奕一个巴掌扇过去：“不要了，我受不了了。”

男人被他软软挠了一爪子，更来了劲。

“再来一次，最后一次。”

钟奕斜睨地看他，绵延的快感还在身体里流窜，后穴咬着他的手指，全身每个毛孔都张开来，沁出熟透的气息。曹文又揉又蹭的，胯下又撑起高高的帐篷顶着他。还没等他同意，曹文就要他翻过身去，趴在座椅上，高翘着臀插入。视野又开始晃动起来，钟奕羞得耳根发烫，而男人捞着他的腰，偏偏吸吮着他耳垂，在那敏感点上厮磨。

钟奕都快被他逼疯了，又哭又叫。两人一起翻滚到地上，曹文铺了大衣在他身下，偌大的投影下只剩下翻天覆地的操干，幕天席地的媾和。钟奕几乎被他榨干，小腹发酸，射也射不出精液，最后只能淅淅沥沥地射尿。

下面更是酸胀难言，火烧火燎，穴口都被操肿了。钟奕崩溃，什么最后一次，他是要了一次又一次。钟奕哭着往前爬，戴着戒指的手使劲打他，也只是在男人耳边留下一道划痕。

男人抓过他的手亲吻，却再也不会放过他了。

（全文完）


End file.
